Colors
by Fazea
Summary: Karena warna melukiskan suatu keadaan—membentuk sejuta kisah dan cerita. Kumpulan fanfic mini gaje nan random. Various genre and (shonen-ai) pairs. Warning inside. And my first fic in this fandom. RnR?


**Colors **  
_kumpulan fanfic mini gaje nan random by me. My first fic in this fandom _**X)**_  
_

**Magi: Labyrinth of Magic **_owned by Shinobu Ohtaka._

_Warnings: OOC, typos, (truly) various genre and (shonen-ai) pairs, dan segalanya yang nista._

**.**_  
_

**.  
**

_Now please, concentrate, and enjoy yourself _**  
**

_**.  
**  
_**.**

* * *

_Kenapa—dunia ciptaan Tuhan ini memiliki begitu banyak—tak terhitung jumlahnya—pecahan dari sebuah partikel tunggal—cahaya—**warna**…?_

_Pernahkah dirimu, sebagai manusia, merasa kurang beruntung? Kenapa mahluk penggangu kecil bernama lalat, bisa melihat warna beribu kali lebih banyak dibanding apa yang kita lihat?_

_Pernahkah?_

___Namun sejatinya, sederetan jutaan pixel itu hanyalah sebagian kecil dari apa yang nyata.  
_

_Adalah suatu anugrah, bisa mendapatkan sepasang mata—untuk melihat, menikmati, mensyukuri—para warna itu. Karena ketika kau menutup mata, kau hanya akan menemukan kesunyian yang senyap, kegelapan, sepi._

_Dan karena warna melukiskan suatu keadaan—membentuk sejuta kisah dan cerita._

* * *

**BIRU **

Awalnya seorang Alibaba Saluja berpikir hidupnya akan berakhir naas. Setelah ia pergi—meninggalkan status pangerannya, kabur dari tanggung jawab, meninggalkan kesalahannya, lalu akan hidup sebagai supir karavan selamanya. Setidaknya, sampai seorang bocah berambut biru menumpang dalam karavannya. Mengubah kehidupannya, takdirnya, dan pandangan hidupnya. Menghadapinya pada petualangan tak terduga setiap harinya, kemudian menjadi orang terkasih baginya.

**MERAH**

Di telapak tangannya, tergenang cairan merah hangat. Kemudian mendingin, bersamaan dengan seluruh kulitnya. Menggigil, _takut_. Kuku-kukunya pun ikut memerah, meninggalkan bekas kehitaman diujungnya. Detik itu juga ia merasa takut. Ia kotor, _pembunuh_. Dan tak termaafkan. Warna merah menjadi sesuatu yang mutlak ia benci. Tapi, pria berotot dan berambut merah yang memeluknya ini… _aneh_. Ia tidak bisa membencinya.

**KUNING**

Dan ketika serpihan rambut itu berjatuhan, Aladdin hanya bisa menatapnya horor. Bukankah itu… serpihan dari si kepala kuning yang sudah menemaninya selama ini—orang yang ia cintai? Tak perlu menunggu dua detik untuk Aladdin menghunuskan tongkat kayunya, _one-on-one_ melawan sebilah pedang yang sudah menjatuhkan Alibaba. "Bacok."

**UNGU**

Seorang bawahan seperti Jafar mungkin sudah cukup gondok dengan perilaku rajanya ini. Ia tukang mabuk. Bahkan, terkadang, terkesan tidak peduli terhadap diri sendiri. Bersikap cuek—tidak merawat diri—membuat dirinya sendiri dalam bahaya—_tunggu, bukan_, bukan hanya itu saja. Masih banyak lagi. Sudah, cukup. Dan rasa jengkel itu kini telah mencapai ubun-ubun ketika ia menemukan helaian rambut ungu panjang di ranjangnya pagi ini.

**HIJAU**

Tentu masih kental dalam memori Seishun Ri, rumput hijau yang membentang dekat pemukiman klan Kouga, tempat perkemahan _Kou Empire_. Hari dimana ia bertemu kembali dengan pangeran keempat _Kou Empire, _adik laki-laki sang _lady_nya, Hakuei. Harus diakui ia telah berubah drastis—menjadi lebih mengerikan, kalau boleh komentar. Matanya pun berubah—postur tubuhnya—sifatnya—ambisinya. Hanya pelukannya saja, yang tidak berubah dari dulu hingga detik ini.

**ORANYE**

Dulu, di senja hari kau menyelamatkan nyawaku. Di hari yang sama, kau mengulurkan tanganmu, memintaku untuk menjadi temanmu. Detik itu juga, langit oranye seperti terlihat lebih cerah dan berwarna, membentangkan kanvas jingga tersebut kemudian memutus cakrawala. Dan kini, matahari terbenam menjadi saksi bisu kembali. Saat kau membenamkan wajah kecilmu itu di wajahku. Dan saat membuka mata, langit senja menjadi sesuatu yang paling indah di dunia.

**MERAH MUDA**

_Merah muda—pink—adalah warna wajib cinta pertama dan cinta pertama selalu datang kapan saja_. Sinbad pertama kali mendapatkan ilmu tentang mendirikan Negara dari seorang raja Balbadd. Raja Balbadd, adalah si Pak Tua yang mengajarinya banyak hal, mendidiknya, memotivasinya. Tentulah, Raja Sindria itu sangat berterima kasih padanya. Atas pendidikannya—atas ilmunya—serta atas perkenalannya dengan putra bungsunya. Karenanya, ia bisa merasakan betapa mempesonanya warna merah muda dalam hidup.

**HITAM**

Selama hidupnya, dunia itu hitam. Tempatnya ia lahir, tempatnya ia dibesarkan, tempatnya tumbuh dewasa, bahkan takdir dan hidupnya sekali pun. Hanya ada satu cahaya yang tinggal didekat kegelapannya. Membuat kegelapannya semakin pekat. Di saat yang sama cahaya itu makin terang. Perlahan timbul perasaan tidak ingin kehilangan satu sama lain. _Cahaya itu harus tetap ada, meski aku telah menghilang. _Meskipun yang ada adalah titiran air mata sang cahaya, menangisi mayat Kassim yang menghitam.

**PUTIH**

Apakah putih selalu menempati posisi 'si baik', 'si cantik' dan 'si benar'? Banyak orang yang berasumsi begitu, kemudian beranggapan kebalikannya pada hitam. Judal, hanya bisa melihat Sinbad dari kejauhan, dari atas kerpet terbangnya. _Hei, raja bodoh, lihat sini. _Dia tidak menoleh. _Hei, lihatlah kemari. Lihat aku. _Ia tidak juga menoleh. _Kumohon? _Dan Judal langsung berhenti berharap ketika Sinbad menghampiri sosok berambut putih dan memeluknya dari belakang. _Tuh, kan._

**COKLAT**

Kulit Sphintus Carmen atau Sharrkan memang lebih gelap dan lebih kecoklatan dibanding dengan yang lainnya. Begitu menarik perhatian, _eye-catching. _Apa itu sebutannya? Seksi? Tapi bagi Aladdin, wajah Titus yang sedang mengemut bola-bola manis coklat itu jauh lebih menggemaskan. Terlebih, ketika ada noda coklat yang tersisa di pinggir bibirnya itu. Sangat—sangat—_aah! Caplok! _

**EMAS**

Tugas seorang Magi tentu sangatlah berat. Mereka menuntun, melatih, dan memilih para calon raja, yang kelak akan memimpin suatu negara. Tentu akan berakibat fatal jika terjadi kesalahan, sedikit saja. Di saat yang sama para Magi ini pernah menerima pertanyaan, _apakah kalian mengharapkan imbalan—atas tugas yang begitu berat itu? Seperti tahta atau kedudukan?—wanita? –harta? Emas?_ Aladdin tertawa. Ia takkan pernah butuh harta—berlian—dan emas berlimpah, kalau tiap hari ia bisa menikmati dan mencium mata beriris emas milik Alibaba. _Betul kan'?_

**PERAK**

"Aku sangat suka, pemandangan langit berbintang seperti ini." Ucap Alibaba Saluja pada Hakuryuu, ketika keduanya menikmati langit malam Sindria. Dilihatnya bulan purnama perak yang terpampang agung di atas, bertabur bintang yang berkelap-kelip lucu, memainkan orkestra malam. "Bulannya indah, sayang kecil sekali dari sini." Hakuryuu hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam. Berharap ia telah cukup menguasai yang lebih dari kekuatan Zagan, cukup kuat untuk membuat bulan purnama tampak lebih besar. Untuk senyum ceria Alibaba semata.

* * *

**WARNA—**adalah spektrum tertentu yang terdapat di dalam suatu cahaya sempurna (berwarna putih).

_(souce: Wikipedia, Indonesia)_

**FIN~**

* * *

**Pojok Bacotan Author:**

Semata-mata karena akhir-akhir ini banyak anime baru yang menampilkan karakter-karakternya dengan rambut warna-warni-**orz. **Salam, warga fandom Magi** 83 **Saya datang untuk nge-spam~

Ehum... Ngebahas dulu ficnya. Di bagian yang kuning... Mungkin banyak yang nggak ngerti tapi joke "bacok" ini cuma beberapa orang doang yang tau **8Da **(hasil fangirlingan bersama, maka terciptalah. lol) Jadi... jokenya itu... "Senggol Ali, bacok" _*insert Aladdin seme face here* _/krik

Iyaaah... saya tau, gado-gado banget ini pairingnya **;A; **

um... _Review?_


End file.
